


lace (tuesdays)

by notyouricon



Series: pretty boys [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And so do I, Boys In Bras, Drabble, Embracing Femininity, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Soft Boys, alright I'm done, bc my friends love mingyu and his tiddies, bras, but we been knew, especially from himself, gyu deserves all the love, loving yourself, oh yeah it's short, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyouricon/pseuds/notyouricon
Summary: waking up on tuesdays always left mingyu feeling beautifulor the fic about appreciating mingyu's tiddies that we all needed except it's like super duper soft and super duper short





	lace (tuesdays)

**Author's Note:**

> i blame lex and all the people in my svt groupchat for this one
> 
> lots of love, as always, julian. <33.

It was Tuesday, which meant that Mingyu was alone in his dorm because his roommates had classes all afternoon. Consequently, he could do whatever he damn well pleased in his room. Tuesdays were his day to relax, to let himself go a little bit, to be comfortable and watch Steven Universe and Gravity Falls because his roomies couldn’t tell him no. 

So here was, stood in front of the full-length mirror in his shared bedroom, long, tan arms stretched out as he arched his back, stretching languidly before grinning at his reflection. Tuesdays were the days where he felt prettiest. He could do whatever he wanted to, and even though today was a more mild day, it was something he never got tired of. 

The white lace was soft against his skin as he adjusted the shoulder straps. His fingers traced over the edge of the material, down to where it dipped to his sternum. It didn’t fit exactly right, but that didn’t stop Mingyu from admiring the contrast between his skin and the fabric. He loved this one, it was easily a favorite. 

Taking a last glance at himself in the mirror, straightening out the belt of his high-waisted jean shorts and smoothing down the edge of the bralette, Mingyu heads back out into the living room. He flops down on the couch, the cool leather soothing against his skin as he grabs the television remote, flicking the buttons until the familiar sound of the Gravity Falls theme song starts playing. 

He had a few hours to waste before someone got home and he had to throw a t-shirt on and change the channel to something boring and dumb and mature. He would enjoy himself until then; it _was_ Tuesday after all.

**Author's Note:**

> twt and insta: notyouricon
> 
> pls leave comments, kudos, and lots of love! i adore hearing from you guys! let me know what you wanna see next!


End file.
